Cake Dance
by AngieTainaka
Summary: Riko tiene la importante tarea de conseguir el pastel de cumpleaños para Chika. Tan sencillo como suena ¿Verdad?... Al menos ella quiere creerlo.


**Disclaimer** : Love Live! Sunshine! No me pertenece, por eso escribo fanfics :'c

A mi niña mandarina que a pesar de los fracasos y la derrota, siempre muestra una sonrisa determinada junto a su cálida mirada ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chika!

He escrito esto a velocidad cósmica mientras fingía trabajar en la oficina. Tomé inspiración del Step 2 de "There she is" ¿Conocen el corto? Lo recomiendo bastante, es muy bonito.

Espero sea de su agrado.

Disfrutad

* * *

No era una tarea complicada, solo le habían encargado la compra del pastel y estaba bien para Riko. Ella hubiese querido hacer uno propio para Chika, pero no confiaba plenamente en sus cualidades culinarias. Tal vez a partir de esa fecha ella hornearía un poco más para empezar a familiarizarse con la práctica, quizás una galletas al inicio estén bien.

Pero ahora debía ir a comprar el pastel.

Estaba sola, el resto de Aqours se estaba encargando de la fiesta sorpresa en el Ryokan de los Takami mientras Kanan, Mari y Dia distraían a la cumpleañera con alguna actividad extracurricular. Le hubiese gustado venir con alguien más pero You la despachó ni bien salieron de la escuela.

 _¡No olvides traer velas!_ Fue lo último que oyó de la aspirante a marinera. Así que aquí estaba Riko, frente a una gran vitrina que exhibía diferentes modelos, colores y sabores de pasteles. No tendría que ser complicado, sabía que debía pedir alguno con sabor a mandarina ¡Pero es que habían varios! Mandarina con relleno de fresa, vainilla con cubierta de mandarina, durazno con mandarina. Riko paseó la vista entre los exhibidos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en uno en específico, parecía tener jalea de mandarina en la cubierta junto a algunos trozos de naranja, durazno y mango decorando los bordes, hacia el costado inferior derecho tenía un arreglo hecho con mandarinas que simulaban una rosa. Era perfecto, gritaba por todos lados haber sido creado especialmente para Chika.

"Disculpe." Alzó la voz por encima de la vitrina, una joven de sonrisa amable atendió su llamado. "Quisiera comprar un pastel."

"Con gusto ¿Qué modelo desea?"

Su mano lo estaba señalando incluso antes de que la joven le prestara atención.

"Claro, un momento por favor."

La señorita desapareció detrás del mostrador mientras Riko se quedó contemplando el pastel. Su imaginación trajó el rostro de la cumpleañera sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras miraba el pastel. La sonrisa de Chika brillaba con la misma intensidad que el sol por la mañana, Riko podía sentirse lograda con eso.

"¡Lo sentimos!"

La voz de la empleada despertó a Riko de la cinemática que venía reproduciendo sus pensamientos.

"Parece que el pastel ya ha sido reservado."

¿Había oído bien? No era posible. O quizás sí, era demasiado perfecto para ser cierto y Riko muchas veces ha dudado sobre su propia suerte. Oyó a la joven ofrecer las otras variedades que había visto ella previamente, pero no le prestó atención ¿Habría otra pastelería cerca? Eso le supondría otro viaje. Observó su reloj, ella intentaría por todos los medios llevar un pastel así a Chika y buscaría todo lo que fuese necesario, pero ¿Cuánto tardaría?

La campana en la puerta de entrada anunció la llegada de un nuevo comensal, una anciana de semblante calmado. La señorita volvió a disculparse con Riko y procedió a atender a la recién llegada. La pianista le dirigió una mirada más al pastel, tal vez podía llegar a un acuerdo con quien lo hubiese comprado, tal vez pagarle el doble, sacó el monedero de su bolso, no era suficiente. Tal vez si no hubiese comprado esa crepa de camino a la pastelería podría ofrecer un poco más. Pero no podía conformarse ahora con renunciar al pastel que…

… _Eh?_

Había desaparecido.

Riko giró la cabeza de un lado al otro buscándolo. Lo vió allí, siendo empaquetado y entregado a esa amable anciana que ahora sonreía feliz por su nueva adquisición.

La pianista avanzó en automático alcanzando a la señora, tomó aire y ofreció una reverencia bastante marcial.

"¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme tener su pastel!"

* * *

Había salido bien. La señora había oído atentamente la historia de Riko, historia que ni ella misma sabía de dónde había salido para resumir su determinación a la hora de adquirir ese pastel.

 _Ha de ser para alguien realmente especial ¿No es así?_

El corazón de Riko se conmocionó al recordar las palabras de la anciana. No solo no había podido evitar avergonzarse, empezó a tartamudear y a enredar un poco sus palabras. Es decir, claro que Chika era especial y quería conseguir ese pastel en específico para hacerla feliz y que ella pudiese mostrar esa sonrisa brillante que ilumina almas. Riko casi podía ver sus labios curvarse cubiertos con el jarabe de mandarina que traía el pastel de cubierta.

Y ahora lo tenía mientras iba camino a la estación.

El bus no tardaría en llegar, tenía tiempo. Tomó asiento junto a una señora que descansaba en la misma banca junto a unos bultos. Dejó el pastel de lado mientras extraía el celular de su bolso y hacía scroll up a la conversación que traían las chicas.

 **Mari: Kanan dice que Chikacchi se ha agotado y desea volver a casa.**

 **You: Dile a Kanan que la distraiga con su regalo.**

 **Mari: Kanan ni siquiera tiene un regalo preparado.**

 **You: Estoy terminando la decoración. Shiitake ha mordido la mitad de los globos, Ruby-chan y Hanamaru-chan han ido por más.**

 **Dia: ¿Y Yoshiko-san?**

 **Yoshiko: ¡Yohane!**

 **You: Yoshiko-chan está agonizando porque las hermanas de Chika-chan le han invitado algunas mandarinas.**

 **Dia: ¿Qué con eso?**

 **Yoshiko: La fruta prohibida, el pecado se ha hecho carne en mi.**

 **Mari: ¿Y a qué sabe?**

 **Yoshiko: Ácido.**

 **Dia: Yoshiko no está teniendo pastel, de todos modos.**

 **Yoshiko: Eh!?**

 **You: Sobre eso, Riko-chan ¿Cómo vas con el pastel?**

Tecleó un "ok" llena de orgullo. Ah! Ya quería mostrarles a las chicas el pastel que había conseguido. Tal vez pueda adelantarles un poco enviándoles una foto de…

… _Eh?_

 _EH!?_

 _¡No está!_

Riko se levantó como impactada por un rayo. La caja con el pastel no se encontraba y la señora que descansaba a su lado tampoco. Giró la cabeza frenéticamente, era probable, muy probable, que hubiese cogido la caja pensando que era parte de sus bultos.

La cabeza de Riko le rogó a todos los dioses que no hubiese puesto nada encima de esta.

 _¡Allá está!_

Abordaba un taxi mientras el conductor abría la cajuela de atrás, cogiendo algunos bultos e introduciendolos dentro de esta. Entre ellos la caja palo pastel con el pastel que estaba a punto de volverse puré de mandarina

"¡Espere!"

Alzó la voz mientras avanzaba desesperadamente empujando a las masas.

"¡Ese es mi pastel!"

* * *

Se dejó vencer sobre el asiento. Ya había examinado el pastel cuando logró alcanzar a la señora, por suerte llegó a tiempo antes que una pesada bolsa aplastase la caja por completo. La abrió una vez más, ahí estaba, sana y salva. La cubierta se encontraba intacta, algunos trozos de mandarina se habían movido, ella podía acomodarlos una vez llegase al Ryokan, no había problema.

Suspiró después de ver su reloj, iba tarde. Tuvo que esperar un nuevo bus ya que por perseguir su paquete había perdido el que planeaba tomar. Ella quería creer que Mari le había ofrecido un paseo en helicóptero a Chika para distraerla, o que Dia la había invitado a tomar el té de la tarde, o Kanan la había invitado a conocer las profundidades del mar de Uchiura. Tan hiperactiva como You pero con recursos más limitados, Riko sabía que en ese punto Chika debía estar deseando volver a casa.

Cerró los ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba no había elegido apropiadamente un regalo para ella.

El bus se detuvo unos instantes.

Tal vez algo de la bisutería que tenía en su habitación podía servir, unos broches, un par de aretes, ella podía obsequiarle su collar favorito. No, eso eran cosas usadas, Chika merecía algo más especial.

El bus hizo una nueva parada.

Algo que represente el afecto y la gratitud que Riko sentía por ella. Chika era especial, era una parte importante en su vida, desde el momento de su primer encuentro la pianista sabía que esa niña de cabellos naranja como el atardecer cambiaría su vida.

El bus paró un momento.

Y su mirada escarlata tan cálida, tan atrevida, tan intensa. Su brillante, pizpireta y entrañable sonrisa. Su voz enérgica y expresiva. Sus manos amigables, tibias, siempre dispuestas a tomar las de Riko cuando pierde un poco el camino.

Una parada más.

Riko abrió los ojos al sentir como su rostro había empezado a encenderse, aunque ahora no sabía si era por haberse encontrado pensando en Chika o por la cantidad de personas que se hallaban en el bus en esos instantes.

¡Eran muchos!

Riko miró con pánico la distancia hacia la puerta ¿Cómo avanzaría sin estropear el pastel? Tal vez debería empezar a caminar desde ya antes que llegue su parada…

 _Eh?_

 _¡Es aquí!_

El bus había vuelto a detenerse en la que era su parada, unas cuantas personas bajaron pero el doble de estas abordó nuevamente el bus. Riko intentó llegar al botón para indicar su parada, pero si retiraba uno de sus brazos del pastel este terminaría aplastado por la multitud.

El vehículo aceleró para continuar su marcha.

"¡Espere!"

Riko continuaba luchando por avanzar, la gente no cooperaba.

"¡Voy a bajar!"

* * *

Apoyó la caja en un muro cercano mientras acomodaba su uniforme. Había sido toda una travesía el recorrido desde el asiento trasero hasta la puerta, Riko no recordaba a tantas personas abordar el bus a esa hora.

 _¿Realmente hay tanta gente volviendo a Uchiura a estas horas?_

Decidió dejar de lado ese pensamiento. Revisó nuevamente su bolso, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de You y un mensaje en mayúsculas.

 _ **¡Chika-chan está en camino!**_

Iba tarde, se supone hace media hora estaría en el Ryokan esperando por la llegada de Chika, sin embargo se encontraba aún a determinada distancia de su destino.

Bufó, al menos no estaba tan lejos, podía llegar en unos 15 minutos si aceleraba el paso.

Al girar para tomar el pastel notó a un perro de mediana estatura olfateando bastante cerca de este. Rápidamente lo tomó entre sus brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza al can.

"Podrías hacerlo caer, ten cuidado."

El can ladeo la cabeza, no parecía entenderle y de todas formas Riko no tenía intenciones de esperar respuesta a su oración, tomó el pastel y comenzó su marcha.

Ella podría ofrecer una disculpa personal a Chika más tarde, comentarle sobre la pequeña aventura que estaba viviendo junto a su pastel de cumpleaños. Empezó a reír para sus adentros ante la idea de comentar todo lo que había pasado ahora, pero sabía que su amiga le creería y aceptaría su disculpa. Entonces Riko podría usar para excusar su falta de regalo. No es como si no hubiese pensado en eso, de hecho y tenía una lista de aspirantes a regalo de Chika, pero sentía que no era suficiente.

Una de ellas incluía tocarle a Chika una canción en piano, la que ella quisiese.

No parecía ser mala idea, podía aprender alguna de µ's. A ella le gustan, sigue siendo fan de µ's. Quizás Start:Dash o Aishiteru Banzai, alguna de ellas podría funcionar.

O tal vez componer algo nuevo para ella, algo donde pueda expresar todo lo que la niña de mirada magenta significaba para ella, todo lo que quería decirle…

… _Eh?_

Algo esponjoso rozó su pierna.

No, era más de uno.

Riko no se había fijado, pero el perro que había olfateado el pastel había comenzado a seguirla, acompañado de algunos canes más que se unieron en el recorrido.

Ella no tenía miedo.

Ya no le temía a los perros.

Entonces ¿Por qué había empezado a temblar? ¿Por qué sus piernas no reaccionaban?

Eran muchos. Interactuar con Prelude era una cosa, Shiitake y sus cachorros también. Pero estos eran completamente distintos. Y eran muchos más de los que en algún momento habría considerado interactuar.

Fue suficiente el ladrido de uno para que el cuerpo de Riko se ponga en automático y comenzara a correr.

Ella debía agradecer a sus sesiones de baile por la velocidad y la resistencia que le estaban dando en esos instantes, pero no parecía ser suficiente frente a los perros que a trote veloz estaban consiguiendo alcanzarla. No podía alcanzar más velocidad sin empezar a agitar la caja con el contenido dentro. Llegó a un cruce donde fue salvada por el semáforo verde, quedando la pequeña jauría del otro lado de la calle separados por los autos.

Hasta donde sabía, los perros no son fanáticos de comer pastel.

Tal vez debían estar hambrientos.

Eso era peor.

Tal vez en lugar de estar parada debía aprovechar esta ventaja, los perros estaban expectantes al flujo de vehículos, esperando la oportunidad para alcanzarla.

Riko avanzó unos pasos cuando una bocina llamó su atención.

"¿Riko-chan?"

"¡Shima-san!"

El vehículo se estacionó tentativamente a un lado, Riko se acercó rápidamente, planeaba saltar dentro de él y pedirle a la hermana de Chika que acelere, pero prefirió mantener la poca compostura que le quedaba.

"¿Vas hacia el Ryokan?"

"Si, fui por el pastel de Chika, pero tuve algunos contratiempos." Lanzaba pequeñas miradas de reojo a los canes que aún aguardaban del otro lado de la acera.

"Voy para allá, también. Tuve que hacer unos recados de último minuto, que bueno que tenemos el vehículo para movernos ¿No lo crees?"

"Ciertamente". El semáforo cambió y los autos comenzaron a detenerse. Si Shima no la invitaba a subir en el vehículo, Riko iba a meterse de todas formas.

"Sube, Riko-chan, te lleva-..."

Riko ni siquiera esperó que terminara, abrió la puerta, se acomodó rápidamente con el pastel sobre sus piernas y cerró la puerta, todo en menos de un segundo. Suspiró y agradeció a Shima por la ayuda. Ella la miró curiosa antes de acelerar.

* * *

Había revisado los mensajes de texto durante el recorrido, Chika estaba en el ryokan desde hace 20 minutos. Todas habían participado de la bienvenida sorpresa que habían preparado, ella había estado realmente emocionada.

Menuda suerte, eh? Se lo había perdido. Ella también hubiese querido lanzar algo de confeti sobre Chika y unirse al abrazo grupal después. Pero aún tenía el pastel, abrió la caja una vez más. Intacto, Riko estaba sorprendida, incluso la caja mostraba magulladuras a causa del contacto que había tenido, pero el pastel se veía tal y como lo vio en la vitrina de la tienda.

"Es un bonito pastel, a Chika le va a encantar."

Las palabras de Shima funcionaron como relajante muscular para los tensos nervios de Riko.

"¿Por qué no te adelantas? Iré a guardar el auto y al volver te ayudaré a partirlo."

Riko asintió, agradeciendo nuevamente la ayuda. Acomodó sus prendas una vez más y emprendió su marcha hasta la entrada del Ryokan. Pudo sentir el ruido proveniente del lugar de reunión de sus amigas, percibió algo de movimiento junto con un pequeño ruido, pero no le prestó atención.

Al entrar a la habitación la atención de todas se centró en ella. Se sintió nerviosa unos instantes hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Chika, quién intuyendo que era lo que traía Riko en sus brazos esbozó aquella sonrisa con la que la pianista había soñado toda la tarde.

Volvió a percibir movimiento cerca a ella, solo que más cercano.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

Prelude había hecho aparición en el salón, enredándose entre las piernas de Riko haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Hubiese estado controlado de no ser porque trás Prelude, Shiitake hizo acto de presencia junto a sus cachorros, haciendo que Riko pierda el equilibrio por completo y el pastel salga disparado hacia algún lado de la habitación.

Aterrizando directamente en el rostro de Chika.

Fue un silencio más largo e incómodo que Riko pudo haber experimentado. Aunque el pastel impactó en Chika, mucho de los trozos salieron como proyectiles para el resto de presentes, incluídos los pequeños trozos de frutas que Riko adoraba en el diseño.

"¡L-Lo siento!"

Procedió a inclinarse tan rápido como pudo.

"¡Perdón! ¡Volveré a comprar uno nuevo! ¡No! ¡Lo haré en casa justo ahora! ¡Por favor, solo esperen un poco porque-..."

Fue interrumpida por la risa de Chika, que empezó a elevarse progresivamente. Apartó los restos del pastel de su rostro, toda la cubierta de mandarina se hallaba esparcida en su piel, así que sin mucha ceremonia comenzó a saborearla.

"No hagas eso, Chika-san." Reprendió Dia, aunque fue ignorada.

"¡Esta bueno! ¡Realmente bueno! ¡Gracias Riko-chan!"

"¡Déjame probar un poco, Chika-chan!"

"¡Aquí!" Despegó un poco del pastel y procedió a aventarlo. El lanzamiento fue limpio, reluciendo la experiencia de Chika en el softball, impactando directo en el rostro de You.

"¡Chika-san!" Volvió a reprender Dia, siendo silenciada casi inmediatamente por un trozo de pastel aterrizando en su rostro. Buscó con la mirada la autora del golpe y encontró a Kanan saboreando los restos del pastel de su mano.

"¡Está realmente bueno!"

"¡También quiero probar!" Chilló Hanamaru, quien no tardó en recibir su porción lanzada por You.

"¡Está muy rico-zura! ¡Ruby-chan! ¡Pruébalo!"

Hanamaru no planeaba lanzarle comida a su amiga, de todas formas Dia se adelantó interponiéndose entre Ruby y el proyectil azucarado que iba en su dirección.

"¡Mari-san!"

"Oh~ Delicious~!" Mari repetía la acción de Kanan.

Dia tomó un pedazo de pastel y se lo lanzó a Mari, quien lo esquivó haciendo que este caiga directamente en Yoshiko, que empezó a agonizar por la cantidad de mandarina que contenía aquella tarta, asegurando que sus poderes estaban siendo cohibidos. Eso solo hizo que sea víctima de más ataques.

Riko no lo entendía, en realidad no entendía nada de lo que había pasado ese día. Si ninguno de esos acontecimientos hubiese ocurrido ella tal vez hubiera llegado a tiempo y ahora estarían sentadas disfrutando del pastel. Sin embargo se encontraba ahora en medio de una batalla campal con proyectiles azucarados recorriendo el espacio a velocidades moderadas. Dirigió su mirada hacia Chika, ella sonreía. Ah, ahí estaba, lo que Riko había querido lograr desde el inicio, tan brillante, tan cálida, tan...

No le duró demasiado el pensamiento, unos cuantos pedazos de pastel con sabor a mandarina impactaron en su rostro.

* * *

"Fue realmente divertido ¿No lo crees, Riko-chan?"

La fiesta había culminado, todos se habían divertido con la celebración posterior a la limpieza que debieron realizar después de la pequeña guerra azucarada. Riko se había quedado hasta el final, despidiéndose de los Takami pero sin volver a su casa, caminó hasta la playa donde se sentó a meditar un rato.

"Lamento lo de hoy, Chika-chan."

"¿Por el pastel? No te preocupes, siempre podemos volver por uno nuevo a la pastelería."

"No es solo eso."

"¿Riko-chan?"

"Yo…" No, no había forma que le diga que parte del día estuvo pensando en ella y por eso los contratiempos fueron ocasionados. "He estado algo distraída durante el día y eso casi arruina tu fiesta de cumpleaños."

"No tienes porqué preocuparte, Riko-chan, las cosas a veces suceden sin que podamos hacer algo al respecto ¡Pero realmente lo pasé muy bien! Estuvimos juntas y al final pudimos comer el pastel que mamá había comprado, es decir, el tuyo también estuvo muy bueno, creo haberlo disfrutado más viéndolo en el rostro de todas."

Y echó a reír un rato mientras parecía tener flashbacks de la guerra de pastel. Riko se encogió en su lugar, no parecía estar del todo conforme con la respuesta de su compañera.

"Tampoco pude pensar en un correcto regalo para ti." Murmuró, siendo apenas audible para Chika. "Le di muchas vueltas al asunto, quería darte algo que estuviese a la altura de lo que significas para mi y lo agradecida que estoy por muchas cosas y yo…"

Habían sido muchas cosas dichas de golpe y Riko no lo asimiló completamente hasta que las palabras estuvieron fuera de sus labios. Estaba siendo demasiado vergonzoso, aún más cuando sintió la cabeza de Chika apoyada de manera tentativa sobre su hombro, al no percibir rechazo de la pianista terminó por acomodarse en ella.

"Valoro más los momentos que paso con ustedes. En serio, no necesitas darme nada, con lo de hoy me has dado mucho."

 _Ah! Su sonrisa_ ¿Cómo negarle algo a esa sonrisa? Riko estaba segura que si Chika le decía que el cielo era verde y después le mostraba esa brillante sonrisa, ella iba a creerle.

Pasaron un momento más acurrucadas hasta que la brisa marina les avisó que estaba avanzada la noche.

"Volvamos a casa, hace frío."

"Si, tienes razón."

Se inclinó hacia adelante para levantarse cuando sintió la cercanía del rostro de Chika, seguido de sus labios sobre su mejilla y un roce pequeño de su lengua.

Antes de poder procesar algo Chika se levantó y empezó a alejarse.

"Tenías algo de pastel en la mejilla, no podía desaprovecharlo ¡Estuvo realmente bueno! ¡Gracias Riko-chan!"

Riko se quedó sentada un rato, pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada. Estaba aún al tacto el roce que había tenido con Chika, palpándolo con sus dedos, comprobando que, en efecto, había un poco de pastel en su mejilla.

Definitivamente el próximo año ella hornearía el pastel.


End file.
